Real Feelings, Fake Feelings, Confused Feelings
by PsychoticPatient45
Summary: What happens when Raven is stood up at the altar by Alexander and in his place is Trevor Mitchell? Raven has always had feelings for him but she had always assumed they were feelings of hatred towards her nemesis. Is she going to turn to Trevor after Alexander has broken her heart or will she find someone else? *this is my first fan fiction*
1. A Love Will Blossom

Chapter 1: A Love Will Blossom

I head up to the altar and see him. Alexander. His back is to me but I can see his dark hair glistening in the mix of candle flames and moonlight. My heart is pounding. I am so nervous but so excited. I have wanted this all my life and finally I am getting my chance with the love of my life.

I lay my lace-covered hand on his shoulder to turn him around and see his gorgeous face. As he turns I scream. This isn't Alexander.

"Hello, Monster Girl. You have no idea how long I have waited for us to happen," I was staring into the face of Trevor Mitchell, my nemesis. His hair had been died and his nails were painted black. I know I was shocked to see him but damn he looked great in his black tux.

"Trevor!" You could hear the shock in my voice and the hint of anger of him being here instead of Alexander.

"You seem surprised. I know I am not Alexander but I believe we have a connection. Do you like my hair? Oh and look what I got," Trevor turned the bottom of his wrist towards me and there, in small black ink, was a raven. "It's permanent and I got it because of you. Raven, I have loved you ever since we were kids. I know we have acted cruelly towards each other but that was only for fun," he grinned, showing all of his perfect teeth, and two little fangs. Wait! Fangs?! When did he get those? Are they fake? Everything was racing through my mind. Where was Alexander? Why was Trevor saying he was in love with me? Then it came to me. Since Trevor knew about vampires he was playing a prank on me. He didn't really love me and he probably got the fangs from Henry.

"Haha. Very funny Trevor. Nice fangs. Also lovin' the tattoo and wig. Where's Alexander?" I started laughing hysterically. Trevor was getting me back for the last time. I really would miss him.

Trevor looked really confused and hurt. "Alexander isn't here. I am. He isn't going to be here. Don't you see Raven, this isn't a joke. I am not trying to play around. Alexander left for Romania an hour ago. I am here for you. I am not leaving you. I am not afraid of a commitment to you. Raven, he is treating you just like he did Luna. . ." That's when I collapsed. It's not true! He wouldn't do that to me. Alexander left Luna because he didn't love her. He loves me. He wouldn't leave me alone like this. I blacked-out.


	2. Feelings and Heartbreak

Ch. 2: Confused Feelings and Heartbreak

When I awoke, I could hear two male voices.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she is just shocked. That bastard did it again. How did you find out that he had left?"

"I was taking Luna to the airport and I saw him boarding a plane to Romania."

"Wow. Of course he would run away. Poor Raven. Well now that he is out of the picture I can finally have her." Have me? What is this guy talking about?

"Um, I don't think so. You weren't the one waiting for her at the altar," that must be Trevor. He was the one waiting at the altar for me. Who was the other guy?

"That doesn't mean anything. You aren't even a real vampire. Raven wants something real, not fake. Besides is that a real tattoo? Or did you apply it with water?" Real vampire? Who could that – Jagger! What's he doing here? I finally decided to sit up and figure out what was going on.

"Where the hell am I?" When I sat up I took a peek around and realized that I wasn't in the graveyard anymore. Instead I was sitting in some dark, damp basement of some sort.

"Raven!" Trevor and Jagger exclaimed in unison. Trevor ran to one side of me while Jagger went to my other side.

"Where the hell am I?" I repeated myself.

"You are currently located in my basement," Trevor replied. "After you blacked-out I carried you here," he said this with a hint of pride in his voice.

Of course I was in his basement. Where else would this creeper take me? And how did Jagger get involved in all of this. And why did Alexander leave me? Still more questions unanswered. While all of this was occurring my heart was breaking slowly and painfully. "Jagger, what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"Trevor called me. He told me what happened and I came to see if you were going to be okay," he smiled shyly. I had never seen that smile before. With his white hair falling over his green eye he looked like almost boyish instead of his usual menacing self. But knowing why he was here, I became furious and hurt all over again.

"Of course I'm not okay! I was abandoned by Alexander! I will never be okay! My chest hurts to think about him now. Why would he do this? I thought he loved me!" Now everything that I had been thinking decided to come out to Trevor and Jagger. "He wouldn't do this! How are you sure that he left me? What if he is waiting for me right now? What if he thinks that I abandoned him?" I burst into tears and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh. Calm down Raven. He is gone. But it's gonna be okay. Shh," Trevor was now holding me in his arms. We stayed like that for a while. I noticed that he had changed into a t-shirt and his soccer shorts. Jagger had gotten up and went for a flight to clear his head.

Eventually I stopped sobbing and wasn't shaking as badly. "Thanks," I whispered this into Trevor's now soaked shirt.

"Did Monster Girl just thank me?" Trevor questioned sarcastically. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch. You have got some muscle there," he was trying to cheer me up.

"Again, thanks." I tried to put on a smile but it slipped and so did a few tears as they slid down my cheeks.

"Hey, like I said I love you. I am not gonna let you be alone," There's that word again, _love_, does he really mean it? I just nodded and let him comfort me.

After a few minutes had passed Jagger flew in through the basement window. He looked worn out and like he was working things through his mind.

"Hey, where you been?" Trevor inquired him.

"Just flyin' around. How ya doin' Ra?" He seemed almost afraid to ask me. Probably because I blew up on him last time.

"Heart still breaking, feel like shit, love of my life left me, I am feeling great," I added a small smile so he wouldn't get the impression that I was mad at him.

"That sounds like you are having a wonderful time. Wanna go walk somewhere? Get your mind off things?" Jagger knew what I was going through because of Luna. I decided it would probably be good to get some exercise after what just happened.

"Sure. Trevor, are you coming?" For some reason I felt it would be nice if he came along.

"It's okay. If you wanna go by yourselves I will just hang around here."

"You're coming," I grabbed his and Jagger's arms and didn't leave any room for discussion. They both looked confused but decided since they were with a girl who just had her heart broken and could become crazy at any moment, it would just be best if they didn't question and just went along with it. I walked up the stairs and out the front door still holding onto their arms. If I let them go I probably wouldn't have been able to stand on my own.


	3. Answers to Questions

"Can we leave yet?" Trevor asked for the tenth time as Jagger groaned of boredom.

"I am a teenager whose heart is broken. I need to shop. We will leave when I say so," I decided a good way to get my mind off of things would be to go to the mall. It wasn't working very well because when we would pass any type of dark men clothing I thought of him. Alexander. 'It's just gonna take a while to mend a broken heart. Once it's healed I will be better and will be able to go on.' I thought to myself.

"Don't you have enough clothing? I mean this shopping trip doesn't seem to be helping you much anyways," Jagger was now siding with Trevor.

"Fine. Let me check this stuff out and then we will go. Where do you wanna go next anyway?" I started towards the checkout counter.

"How about we go watch the soccer game? That should get your mind off things, considering you never go to the games," Of course Trevor would suggest that. Wait?! Why wasn't Trevor performing in the soccer game?

"I would say okay, but I am wondering why you aren't playing," I inquired.

"Oh. Well, you see, um . . . I . . . I quit soccer after I dyed my hair black and got this tattoo," What?! Trevor Mitchell is blushing, has quit soccer, has dyed his hair, and has gotten a tattoo? I thought that his hair was a wig; I thought the tattoo was a fake.

"Those are real?!" I couldn't help but almost shriek these words at him.

"Yeah. I told you earlier they were real. You didn't believe me?"

"Of course I didn't believe you! I thought you were playing a prank on me and I thought you had forgotten to take off the wig up till now! Now I know you weren't playing a prank but I just assumed that all of that stuff was still fake."

"Oh Raven, you just don't get it do you? I did this for you! I knew you wouldn't except me if I wasn't Goth enough for you! So I quit being a "soccer-snob" and changed my appearance for you!" I was getting dizzy and knew I wouldn't be able to handle much more of this confession stuff.

**Jagger's POV**

Trevor was confessing his feelings once again, blah blah blah. It was getting old. 'Yeah we all know how you feel Trevor and I think we all want you to shut up.' I thought. I looked over at Raven to see her reaction to all of this. She looked really pale and her eyes started to roll back into her head.

"Shit!" I leapt towards her and barely managed to catch her as she fainted. "Dude, you have got to stop telling her your feelings. I don't think her mental state or her heart can handle it at the moment," Trevor looked at me apologetically.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I just want her to know that I am not trying to be the dick that she knows. I want to show her that I have cared about her since we met. I know I was a total jerk and that was because I wanted to be popular. But now I am realizing that all of those, as I see them, great, qualities are not what I need for Raven to see me as more than her nemesis or just another jerk," Of course Trevor would think those qualities were actually good.

"Hey, I understand that you love her and whatever but just let it go for now. We don't want anything else to upset her," I was seriously ready to hit Trevor. He doesn't understand that I don't give a damn if he likes her or not. I like her! 'Wow did I just admit that to myself?' Well even if I did it doesn't matter, Raven needs time to get over Alexander. 'That bastard.' I don't want to tell Raven but I know exactly why Alexander left her at the altar.

**FLASHBACK**(third person POV)

"I can't do it!" Alexander exclaimed to Jagger.

"Why not? Do not tell me you are doing this again? You love her don't you? Don't you? Alexander, you better not leave her at the altar like you did Luna!" Jagger was furious. He was about to rip Alexander to pieces.

"I just can't! I love her so much but she is only seventeen. She has already talked about dropping out of school so we can have this ceremony! I can't let her do that. Honestly though, I think it's the fact that I don't want to commit. Yeah I just admitted that to you so you better keep your fucking mouth closed! Got that! You can't tell her about this! Promise me you won't?" His eyes were turning a bright red out of frustration and anger towards his own feelings.

"Yeah, I promise. But this promise doesn't mean that we are friends got it? This is only to keep Raven from knowing how much of a loser she really loved. You know her heart is going to break because of this? Because you can't "commit"? She is going to feel alone no matter how many people are there for her and it will be all your fault! You really don't love her if you're scared of committing to her, do you?" Jagger pressed on, knowing Raven would feel just as Luna did. Jagger knew Raven would never be the same.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I mean I love her but I guess I am not really _in_ love with her. Yeah she is gonna be heartbroken. That's why I am telling you this stuff. I need you to take care of her. She will have no one. And I think she is into you anyway. I mean she has been different towards me since Hipsterville. I don't think I can take care of her or commit to her. I think her feelings have changed since she met you. I am leaving and no one can stop me. You be there for her!" Tears were forming in his eyes. Jagger looked at him questioningly.

"If you are going to cry then don't leave her in the first place!" He screamed at Alexander. Knowing that Raven would be heartboken made Jagger's chest hurt.

"I have to. I don't love her. Not enough to do this," Alexander trudged out of the dark club. "Take care of her," he called over his shoulder.

"I will!" Jagger yelled back, "Even if she doesn't love me I will protect her with my life," he muttered himself. "I promise you Raven that you will be safe."

**End of flashback**

**Jagger's POV**

"Raven?" I was pulled back into reality by Trevor kneeling over Raven. I guess I had put her down when I was remembering my conversation.

"Hey, you alright Ra?" I helped her sit up.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Trevor happened," I stated bluntly.

"Raven, I am so sorry! I know you aren't ready for me! I am really sorry! Would you still wanna go to the game?" Trevor was practically on top of her. I wanted to shove him off of her and take her to the safety of my coffin. I know that's really selfish but I don't want to share her. I want her safe, in _my _arms.

"Yeah, let's go," She smiled at him. It was a smile I knew I would never recieve. One of complete trust and the only kind of smile one can earn from years of being together. Only the kind that Trevor could get from Raven. 'I guarentee Alexander has never gotten that smile.' That thought made me smirk. 'Stupid bastard.'


	4. Soccer, Spills, and Love?

***sorry I haven't been up to date lately! I have been very busy lately so yeah I will try to update more often! Thanks so much for those who have been reading and I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**

**Raven's POV**

'Ugh…soccer. I don't think I will ever be able to get into this sport.' I thought as we showed the guard at the gate our Student IDs. I was so not dressed for this event. Before going shopping we had stopped at my place so I could change. I was currently wearing a black lace corset and matching mini skirt with black and white striped tights, my monster boots, and my Corpse Bride purse.

"Hey Raven, where do you want to sit?" Trevor asked as my thoughts of my clothing slowly slipped away. Whether I like the sport or not he was trying to cheer me up and I greatly appreciated it.

"I don't care. Which seats are the best? You have to remember I don't come to these things regularly."

"Yeah, you have a point," I watched him as he tried to decide on the best seating. He actually looked great with that look. Definitely gonna take some getting used to but his black hair really brought out his bright green eyes. We will just have to buy him some new clothing – "What about these?" Trevor's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to where he was pointing.

"Well if you think those are good seats then I take your word for it," I started my journey to the top middle area he had pointed out but as I got higher someone spilled their drink and I slipped. Next thing I knew I was falling and falling and falling. I hadn't noticed how high I had gotten. As I prepared myself for the impact of the concrete I felt arms encircle me. Strong arms that felt safe and so I let myself fall into them.

"Raven! Raven! Are you okay?" I looked into the eyes that belonged to the person who had caught me. One was blue and one was green, almost hypnotic. "Raven are you gonna answer me?" Jagger shook me a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I managed breathless. I realized that I was so scared I could barely talk. "I-I'm fine. T-Thanks."

"No problem. You have got to me more careful though. If it were to happen again I might not be there." There was a scared look in his eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. I had terrified him because I hadn't watched where I had stepped. I could have easily avoided that drink but I wasn't paying attention.

"Jagger, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It means a lot that you saved me. I could be leaking blood all over the sidewalk if it wasn't for you," I smiled at him. He was genuinely worried about me. He really cared, just like Trevor. Just like Trevor. . . Oh my God! No, not Jagger too! How come I couldn't see it?! Of course he likes me. All the things he has done throughout the time I have known him. I had just assumed all of that was because of Alexander. Does he like me? How do I feel about these guys?

"Let's not talk about your blood on the sidewalk, alright?" he laughed a little pulling me out of my own mind.

"Agreed," I smiled and thanked him again.

"Raven! Are you alright?" Trevor came running around the bleachers.

"Yeah, I am fine," I smiled to reassure him.

"Thank God! I thought you had gotten hurt. I was flipping out. Are you sure you are okay?" Worried, both of them, worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm good. I would be all over the concrete if it wasn't for Jagger," I looked down and noticed I was still wrapped in his arms. I wiggled my way out but not before I noticed the look Trevor had given Jagger. It was full of . . . what? Rage maybe? Jealousy? He was angry that he hadn't been the one to catch me. I couldn't help that though. I mean these guys can't seriously think that I would choose between them can they? I mean we are all friends here right? I don't feel any romantic feelings towards them, do I?


	5. Lust Under the Stars

***Hey I am super sorry about how long it has been. My internet has been down so I haven't been able to post any new chapters! Anyway I hope you like everything so far and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to state your opinion! Reviews are always helpful and much appreciated!**

**Jagger's POV**

_Her blood smells so delicious and exotic. She feels so warm and delicate in my arms. Knowing she is here beside me makes me smile bigger than I already am. _

"_Oh Raven, I love you," I whisper softly in her ear._

"_Jagger, I—I can't love you." Those four words fill me with so much pain. Pain that I can't handle, pain that—_

I shot up and banged my head. I looked up and realized that I was lying in my coffin in Trevor's basement and that those words and that moment were all just a dream. _She will never be in my arms; I will never tickle her ear with those whispering of words. _I thought to myself. Oh, how it ached. The villain. That is all she has known me as.

I cracked open the lid and realized that it was still light out. _Well, I can't get up yet. Unless I wanna fry, I would have to be tormented by these thoughts for the rest of the afternoon._ I frowned, knowing I should not have been throwing myself a pity party at the moment. Raven needed me and I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. But I had to admit it was über unfair that Trevor was able to be with her day and night. Just the same as with Alexander, Raven could never spend daylight hours with me.

_I might as well try to get a few more hours of rest._ I then let unconsciousness overtake my mind.

When I awoke I knew it was night time. I pushed the coffin lid up and quickly dressed in a white tee-shirt that stated _I Bite_ in black lettering and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. As soon as I was dressed I drank a vial of blood and focused on Raven's scent.

I soon caught it and followed the sweet scent, unlike any I had smelled before, to her. When the scent was overpowering I found myself standing at the gate of the cemetery. She hadn't come here since that night so I thought it was strange that she would be here. No matter how strange the location, I hopped the gate and began my journey towards her.

I found her lying beneath the old willow tree located near the baroness's burial area. She looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a black corset with purple lacing and a black micromini. I expected to see Trevor but he was nowhere in sight. Weird, he usually followed her around like a little puppy.

"Hey, where's your little guardian?" I teased. She bolted up and looked at me in shock. "Raven, are you okay?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"Um, yeah, yeah I am fine," she seemed to be not here at the moment. Kind of distant.

"If you want me to go I will," knowing Trevor wasn't here and getting the vibes I was, I figured I should leave her to her own business.

"No!" she said sharply, "I mean, don't go. I don't mind your company," she gave me a small, melancholy smile. I walked closer, slid down the trunk of the old willow, and sat beside her.

"Are you alright, like _really_ alright? And where is Trevor?" I know she probably didn't like the interrogation and repeated questions but I had to make sure she was okay. It's what I promised Alexander and even without that promise I cared about her.

"Yeah, I am really okay. Trevor decided to hang out with some soccer snobs tonight. Surprisingly they still accept him like a god," she giggled. It was surprising, he had changed his appearance and they had always mocked Raven for that same style.

"So you decided to lie under the stars? Can I join you for a while?"

**Raven's POV**

He flashed me that sexy grin of his. I couldn't deny that. Today had been kinda hectic and I was glad to have someone to take comfort in.

"Of course you can and by the way, stars tend to calm me," which was why I chose to lie here. Underneath my favorite tree in my favorite place with the beautiful night sky to shine above me. How lucky Jagger was to be a creature of the night.

"Something happened today. I can tell. What's wrong?" I could see all of the concern in his eyes. Why did he have to care for me?

"Nothing big I guess. Trevor was with his friends and I was alone, thinking about Alexander, I kinda broke down," I guess being out here was how I threw my own pity party. I sighed. I was such a brat sometimes. Well, most of the time.

"What caused the break down? You can tell me whatever you need to. You can trust me," Jagger really was a good guy. Even through everything that had happened in the past, he wasn't so bad I guess.

"I—I guess it was just that Trevor was trying to get me to hang with his crowd and he was telling me how much it mattered to him especially since he cared about me. I stormed off and started thinking about how Trevor would never utter those words if Alexander were still around. I just wish I could stop being this big baby that can't handle when someone tells me that they care!" I was so angry at myself and everything was coming out to Jagger. "I feel so useless and fragile when he tells me stuff like that. I wish I could handle it without breaking down or blacking out! I don't mean to but when stuff like that is said my heart aches. Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to feel like shit all the time? What's wrong with someone liking me? Why can't I move—"My words were cut off as Jagger pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and comforting, he really cared. I quickly pulled away. "Wh—what the hell was that?" I started to get angry. Not at Jagger though, more at myself for the fact that I had liked it.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up," a mischievous smile danced on his lips. Then his smile faltered, concern and longing filled his eyes. "Why can't you see that nothing is wrong with you? You get worked up and your heart is broken. You're allowed to break down and black-out. You were in love, it happens. I know it's hard to let someone in, but Trevor and I both are here for you. Forgive and forget. Although I really, _really_, hate admitting this, Trevor is obviously head over heels for you. I can also see the smiles you give him and how comfortable you are with him. There is something between you two," he looked away and it was obvious to me that he cared about me too and that kiss wasn't just to shut me up.

"Why are standing up for Trevor when I can see in your eyes the same emotions that fill him? Sure, he likes to express his more but don't think I didn't feel what was in that kiss. And you wouldn't have come here if it weren't for the fact that you cared," I don't know why I was bringing this up to him. I mean he obviously wanted me with Trevor and why didn't I just accept that and move on? Sure I liked the kiss but that doesn't mean I like him does it?

"Raven," all the hurt and compassion in that one word weirdly made me ache, "can't you see that you would just be better off with him? Plus you probably don't even want to be in a relationship with a vampire for a while anyway. He can be there for you _day_ and night. I can't! I am the useless one! Promising to protect you was just stupid on my hand. Of course he knew I would fall for you! No wonder he asked me to protect you! I am just some stupid vamp that would gladly take up the position! There isn't any place for me in your heart and I knew that even before accepting. Why was I so stupid!" he slammed his fist against the willow. I could tell he wasn't angry at me, but angrier at himself for liking me. What had he said about a promise though?

"What promise? What are you talking about?" Jagger had mentioned a guy several times. Jagger turned slowly towards me, I saw his face go blank and fear fill his eyes.


	6. The Secret Spills

"Shit!" This was bad! I had slipped up. I would have to tell her about Alexander seeing me. How is she gonna feel about this? It might break her heart even more. And why did I go in for that kiss? She probably thinks I am insane. She probably didn't even like it! She proba—She cut off my thoughts.

"What are you talking about? What promise and with who?" Raven demanded.

"It-It was nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about it," I tried to play it off with a grin but that didn't work.

"Jagger! Tell me right now!" I couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"If I do you will hate me, I know you will. And if you do already then you will hate me even more."

"I don't hate you," she said soothingly, "and I won't if you tell me what's going on." She would hate me no matter what she believed.

I exhaled slowly and thought about that night. Then I told her about the encounter in the club with Alexander. As the words came out, her face became more and more distraught. I was shattering the already shattered pieces of her heart. I could feel it. I ended my story and got ready to take off, feeling too guilty to face her.

**Raven's POV**

"So he really didn't love me?" my voice cracked along with the remaining pieces of the broken red thing surprisingly still beating in my chest. Tears were now steadily flowing down my cheeks.

Jagger turned to face me, "We don't know that for sure. Maybe he just got cold feet." He was trying so hard to make it seem not-so-terrible.

"But you know that's not true! You have known this entire time and you probably wouldn't even be here if you hadn't promised him!" I couldn't help but get mad at him. He knew this entire time. It hurt. It hurt so much. Knowing Alexander didn't just up and leave without thinking. He had actually planned it!

"Raven, you can't get mad at me! You know I care about you! Even if I wouldn't have promised him I would still be here and we wouldn't be having this fight!" Jagger's voice cracked. He really did care but I couldn't handle this. He could have told me the truth!

I ran through the cemetery, tears streaking my face.

"Raven! Raven, come back!"

I hopped the gate, but as my other leg went over, the tool of my skirt got caught on the top part of the gate.

"Ah!" I was stuck dangling there! I tried to rip that part of my skirt but it wouldn't come loose. I tugged and tugged and finally it ripped off. But along with me being free, came my fall. And as I fell I just wished that I would splat on the ground without anyone caring.

But that splat never came.

"You have got to be more careful Monster Girl," I looked into my nemesis's beautiful green eyes. "Hey, why are you crying? I expected you to already be used to falling and being caught," he chuckled lightly.

"That's not why I am crying! And why aren't you with you soccer snob friends? Just leave me alone!" Trevor could've known about Alexander too. I couldn't risk being even more hurt.

I started to run down the sidewalk towards home. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up running straight into someone. "I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going," I looked up into a face that contained one blue eye and one that was green. "Dammit! Why do you have to follow me?"

"First calm down! Then I will let you go home," Concern. So much concern filled those eyes.

"Raven! Raven what's the matter?" Oh great. Trevor had caught up.

I narrowed my eyes at Jagger. "Did he know? About Alexander?"

"No. No he didn't know. I didn't tell him either. Raven I am so sorry. Please don't do this. Please," Jagger begged as Trevor looked at us questioningly.

"What's going on? Tell me what? Jagger, did you make her cry like this? What the hell's your problem? Raven, tell me what's wrong!"

"I didn't do anything to her! It's all because of Alexander! You can't just blame me because you're jealous!" Jagger was in Trevor's face now.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a vampire? It's not like Raven would want to be with another vampire anyway. She needs a stable _human_ relationship!" Trevor was in Jagger's face.

"Why the hell are you guys deciding my relationship status? Why do you assume that I want to go out with either of you? Why can't I make my own decisions? Do you think because I'm heartbroken that I can't be independent? Just leave me the hell alone!" More tears. They were both so shocked by my outburst that I easily ran around Jagger, straight for home. Home. I went there to change the other day but I haven't seen my parents for a while. They are gonna be furious.

"Raven!" Trevor and Jagger yelling for me wouldn't make me come back. They looked at me as though I was some item they could claim. I'm not either of theirs! I'm Alexander's! No, no I'm not . . . not anymore. Maybe I never was. God! I have to stop thinking about him! He's not here! He's not coming back!

I finally reached my house. Mom's car was in the driveway. _Can't wait to be yelled at!_ As soon as I got in the door she started her rampage . . . of worry.

"Raven Madison! Where the hell have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick! Have you been off with Alexander? Wh-Why are you crying?"

"No I haven't been with him. Alexander left. He went back to Romania and he's not returning! Okay? He's never coming back and you won't have to worry about me being out late anymore! My grades won't slip and I will be able to watch Billy whenever you need me too. He's not here so I guess it's an upgrade!" I had blown up again! Why can't I just control myself?

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She gathered me up in her arms and I let her. I cried and cried and she comforted me. I missed her so much. I hadn't been able to talk to her for so long and this felt so good. Just to have someone I could trust hold me and tell me that everything was gonna be okay.

"M-Mom? I am sorry I haven't been home and stuff. I-I just have been having a hard time getting through it all. And have been staying at Trevor's place. I d-don't know what to do. I don't know how to g-get over h-him!" It was so good to confide in her. I missed her so much.

"Trevor Mitchell's place? Honey, I thought you and him weren't very close? Why didn't you stay at Becky's? You guys are still friends right?"

"I didn't want to bother her. I always drag her into my problems. She doesn't need to deal with this one. Trevor knew Alexander had left before I did so I was with him and Jagger, one of Alexander's friends."

"Well, okay. You're home now so it's all fine. Alexander just wasn't the one, even though you guys were adorable together, but don't worry about that! Everything will be okay, I promise it gets better," she smiled and gave me another hug, "go ahead to bed sweetie. You have school tomorrow."

I kissed her on the cheek and trudged up to my room. The other day I was in and out not noticing anything but now I really paid attention and noticed so much of Alexander. The picture we photo shopped him into and all the paintings he had made for me. I grabbed a trash bag out of the bathroom and tossed all of the items into the bag. I couldn't handle having it all. It had to go.

Once it was all out of sight and thrown away, I changed into a tank top and shorts and climbed under the covers of my bed. I was ready for bed. Today had sucked so badly and I just wanted to rest and dream it all away.

I tossed and turned but of course I couldn't get to sleep. I thought about the kiss I had shared with Jagger. I had liked it, but that was before I knew his secret. I know he was trying to keep me safe but he could have told me. A promise is a promise though, I guess. His lips were so tender. I could feel all the feelings he held for me in that kiss. But I don't feel that way about him, do I? No I don't!

_What about Trevor?_ Stupid little voice in my head! It had a point though. How do I feel about him? Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing towards him. Right? We have known each other since we were kids. He always teased me and I got shunned for my whole life because the msat popular kid in school didn't approve of me. Of course I didn't care for him! It's not like he even cared about me. How come I took comfort in him? My life was hell because of him!

But I still have that soft spot for him. Dammit! Maybe Jagger was right. Maybe we did have something between us. But that would only be because we have known each other for years. What had Jagger told me earlier? That Alexander noticed a change in me after meeting Jagger? Yeah, Alexander had told Jagger that when he had told him he was leaving. Had I changed? I had still loved Alexander. Now that I think about it though, maybe my love wasn't as strong after meeting Jagger.

I still find him attractive and his eyes so gorgeous and hypnotic. Was I falling for him? I just need to think this all over some other time. I really need to sleep.

As sleep overtook me, my last thought was Jagger's lips touching mine.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**Jagger's POV**

"Great! You pissed her off even more!" I growled at Trevor.

"Don't blame me! You were the one to get her crying in the first place. If you would have just left her alone she wouldn't be in this state!" Trevor was in my face again. What he said when Raven was here hurt, but maybe he was right, maybe she didn't need another vampire relationship. Maybe it just wasn't time. But Trevor didn't know about the one thing that actually made my night sweet.

"Oh yeah? Then why did she kiss me? Tell me that!" There I finally threw it in his face. Raven and I had kissed. Thinking about it made me feel the brush of her dark lips against mine. So sweet and gentle. So perfect.

"You are a liar! She would never kiss you! Especially after you made her cry!" Trevor was furious and so, so jealous.

"Why would I kiss her after I made her cry? I kissed her before she started crying. And she liked it. She was really getting into it too. I was the one to pull away first," Okay, maybe that was a lie and I was messing with his head but a little bit of that is good for the soul.

"Right. Like she would kiss you! She has kissed me before if you didn't know that. Before Alexander had even arrived here we had kissed, sure I was a little drunk when we did, and yeah maybe she stole my clothes and made a fool of me, but we had kissed. And it was hot and exciting and real," Trevor had an amused glint in his eyes. I certainly did not expect that.

"How did she get your clothes?" This has got to be a good story.

"Oh, well like I said it was exciting, we started undressing, but instead of her undressing, she, umm, took my clothes, which was so not cool, but that's not the point of the story!" He cringed at the memory of her rejecting and embarrassing him. That was the Raven I knew. Of course she would do that. I started laughing. Like laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

"She stole your clothing? Wow, that was the only reason she would kiss you, to embarrass you. That doesn't mean it was real! She did it to make fun of you! To shove in your face that you can't get her like you do all other girls!" Haha, wow I just fell a little bit more in love with Raven Madison. "Sucks for you, dude." Before he could say anymore I transformed into a bat and flew away to check on Raven.

**Raven's POV**

I awoke to the feeling of being watched. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window for any evidence of a bat flying around. Luckily Jagger was nowhere in sight. I turned back towards my bed to lie back down and there in the corner of the room was a dark figure.

"Jagger!" I yelled in a hushed tone. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How the hell did you get in here?" He probably somehow magically opened up my _**locked**_ window.

"Calm down, Jagger isn't here," the figure stepped into the moonlight filtering through the window and I swear I almost fainted right then and there. The person emerging from the corner was definitely not Jagger. It was . . . it was . . . Alexander?

"WH-what are you doing here? Why did you come back? Did you really leave in the first place?" I started crying and slowly sank to my bed. He had come back, for me?

"Raven, it's okay. I came to visit you. And yes I did leave; to take Luna back to Romania. . ." he paused with a pained look on his face, "to, umm, marry her. . ."

"WHAT?!" I blew up, my heart shattered all over again. "Get out now! Just go before I do something I regret. I don't ever want—"I was cut off by a clicking at my window. I looked over and saw the hypnotic eyes of a familiar bat. I opened it up and let Jagger in. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the fuck is he doing here?!" Jagger pointed at Alexander, and Alexander stared back. "You are supposed to be in Romania!"

"And you are supposed to be sneaking in my girlfriend's bedroom? I don't think so!" Alexander looked furious.

"Girlfriend? You fucking wish! Get the hell out of my room! YOU LEFT ME HEARTBROKEN TO MARRY ANOTHER CHICK! And you wanna call me your girlfriend? All because Jagger's here you think you can claim me? Right! I don't want to see your face ever again! Just leave and never come back! You should've just stayed in Romania, bastard!" I was bawling, like full on bawling. I couldn't stand seeing him after he said he had left to marry Luna. I was so happy to see him but then he shattered it all.

"Marry another chick? What the hell is your problem? Why did you come back if you married someone else? She's right, you need to get the hell out of here," Jagger seemed ready to punch Alexander's face in.

"Like you didn't know! He married _your_ sister after all! Why would you keep that from me? And I actually believed that kiss meant something!" How could Jagger not know about this? Fucking vampires!

"Kiss?" Alexander's words were ignored.

"You married Luna? What the hell? And no Raven, I didn't know about this until now! I would never keep something like that from you! Raven, I told you everything because I care about you!" Jagger seemed about to rip Alexander apart, but at the same time he was looking at me with all of that concern in his eyes.

"You told her? You promised me that you wouldn't! Jagger I swear I am gonna tear you apart slowly and painfully! And what kiss are you talking about?" Alexander's eyes had gone red and had an evil gleam to them.

"Oh you didn't hear? Yeah we kissed! You left her and I was here," Jagger stated proudly, but I couldn't deal with all of that right now.

"You most certainly are not! And Jagger, don't throw that in his face! Alexander, get out of my room now! Leave me alone! Go back to Luna and never come back! EVER! You are nothing to me anymore. My heart ached because of you and now I am realizing that you leaving is probably the best thing for me. Especially since you weren't man enough to face me on your own. To stand me up and come back expecting to what, say sorry? You really are a loser," My heart hurt while I said those words but I realized that they rang true. Even if he hadn't told me about Luna, him coming back and acting like nothing had happened was awful enough. I knew that I couldn't accept him, a person who has done those things to me, back into my life.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway. I had come back to say I was sorry for leaving you like that. I came to tell you that no matter where I was or who I was with, I will always love you. I know our love can never be the same as it was and I know I screwed up majorly by leaving you at the altar, but you have got to believe me when I say that I will always love you," his eyes had gone back to normal and he was looking at me with such gentleness that I had to look away, so my eyes found the floor. My heart wasn't ready for this.

"I think you should leave. Just go, please," tears were flowing and my voice had gone very quiet. I felt a slight breeze and when I looked up he was gone. Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you need me for anything? I can go if you want me to," I had forgotten that Jagger was still here, so his voice had startled me.

"You don't have to stay. I can take care of myself," I trudged back to my bed. I hadn't noticed that I had gotten up during my rant. I realized that no one had stirred in the house during the scene. We had yelled in hushed tones the entire time. I reached my bed and lied down. Not a second later I felt Jagger slip his arm under my back and around my waist. I put my head on his chest and cried. He stroked my hair as I fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Locked Out

**Jagger's POV**

"Alexander, bastard," Raven mumbles in her sleep. She is so adorable. I look over to the night table where her Nightmare before Christmas clock sits and know the sun will be up soon. I quietly and softly slide out from under Raven and get ready to take flight.

She is so beautiful. She had washed her make-up off before she went to bed and her natural look is stunning. I have never seen her without all of the dark shades applied to her face. The moonlight shining through her window illuminates her face and I can't help but smile.

My smile soon slips as I think about all the pain Alexander has put her through tonight. He should have never come back. Just more pain came with his visit and the news about him and Luna was crazy. _What if that's just an excuse?_ A little voice whispered through my conscious. I pondered it. What if he was just saying that to give Raven a final answer about his feelings for her? He told her that he would always love her but why would he mention him and Luna to her if he really loves her? _Oh well. He's is out of her life forever anyway. Let it go._ That little voice was right; I just need to get back to my coffin before the sun peaks over the horizon.

I take one last look at Raven and take flight for Trevor's place. When I arrive to the basement window, I change into my human form and slip through the tight space. The sun is starting to make its journey into the sky so I quicken my pace to my resting place. I push on the lid but realize it won't budge. I soon notice that there is a lock. _WTF?_ I try to break it but it's a good lock. The sun starts flooding its light through the basement window and I start to panic. _What am I gonna do? _I am frantic as I start looking for a place out of the rays' reach. I find a heavy, dark tarp and throw it over myself as I slide under Trevor's pool table.

_ If I sleep here, then I will be safe. _"Ah!" Pain sears up my left ankle. I look over to see a little piece of tarp wasn't covering my leg. I quickly tug it and the pain dies a bit. While under the tarp I examine the damage done. It's blistering around the edges and part of the bone is showing in the middle. _Damn sun! If I can just get to my vials of blood then I can drink one and after I rest the wound should be fine. _I start scooting out from under the table, making sure everything is covered by the tarp.

_ Just a little further._ I think as I feel the edge of my coffin. The cabinet is next to the other end. I extra part of the tarp over the other side of the coffin and slide along the side careful not to scrape my ankle on anything.

I finally feel handle on the drawer. I quickly yank it open and grab a vial. I down it and make my way back to the pool table. When I reach my destination I curl into a ball and try to calm myself to sleep. As I toss and turn I think about the lock. I can only think of one person who would do it: Alexander. _That bastard! He was jealous of Raven and I! Well he's got my sister, he doesn't need Raven too! _Scenarios of revenge were the last thing to go through my mind as I drifted into a restless sleep.

**Raven's POV**

I awake to nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jagger is not beside me anymore and sunlight is trying to peak through my blinds. _Mom must have shut them when she woke up. _She always knows when I am going to sleep in. I look at my Nightmare Before Christmas clock and see that it is only 6:30. After last night I am surprised I didn't sleep longer. Well, mom would have woken me up anyway. _Last night._ Man, I wish that was a dream. He really doesn't want anything to do with me. Yeah, he may have said that he loves me, but how much bullshit is that? Saying he loves me, but he went off and got married to Luna? Right. Love. He has no idea what that is. I sigh and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I stumble over to my closet and pick out an outfit for the day. I pull on a black vest top and a purple tutu with striped stockings and black converse. After tugging my hair into a loose ponytail I trudge down the stairs.

When I reach the bottom I can smell bacon and French toast. Mom always makes the best French toast! My tummy rumbles and I realize how hungry I am so I speed walk into the kitchen. Mom looks up from the bacon she is frying to say 'Good morning.' I go to the cabinet and pull out a plate, then over to pile French toast on it. A few pieces of bacon are already done so I place them beside my toast and pour a crap ton of syrup everything.

"Got enough syrup, Raven?" mom stares at my plate.

"No, but I don't want to use all of it," I point out to her.

"Well, when you are done with that can you wake Billy up? And I was wondering, after school will you be hanging out with Trevor?" she asked with a wink.

"Mom! There is nothing between me and Trevor Mitchell! Nothing! Maybe I will hang out with Becky! Ever think of that?" I put my plate in the sink.

"Okay, okay!" she raised her hands in surrender and shrugged.

"After waking Billy up I am leaving. See ya before dinner," I stomp up the stairs, barge into Billy's room, and begin my day.


	9. Crazy Chasing

Raven's POV

"Ah!" Trevor Mitchell's high pitch scream fills the air as I barge into his room. "What the hell, Raven? Ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked!"

"Yeah, but you weren't, were you?" I ask as I jump onto his bed. I look at his clock and notice we have 45 minutes til school starts.

"No, but I could have! And with no warning you would have seen my beautiful masterpiece down below!" Trevor was pulling on a pair of khaki shorts over his blue and black plaid boxers. Beautiful? Masterpiece? Highly doubt it!

"I'm sorry, but I don't count something so small it can't be seen, as a beautiful masterpiece," I wink as I say it.

"That hurts, Ra. But I could get used to the winking," he winks back. No winking at him ever again. Ever! I scold myself. I look him over as he puts on a dark red polo. His clothing is back to old Trevor style and that is a good sign. He looks a lot better like that. His black hair is starting to show his blonde roots.

"Are you gonna dye your hair again? Or let it grow back to blonde?" I was curious at how long he was going to 'prove his love for me'.

"Which way do you like it? If you want, I can keep dying it black. This wasn't long lasting stuff so my roots are coming in. If you prefer my blonde hair, which I highly doubt you do, I can let it go back. This tattoo is permanent though and I am not getting rid of it," he smiled sheepishly at me. It just occurred to me that he has no idea what happened last night. It's probably best he doesn't know though.

"Trevor, you color your hair the way you want it. You dress the way you want. You be who you are. Don't change yourself for me. Try back out for the soccer team since it's your passion. Don't let me hold you back," I tell him as he slips his feet into his tennis shoes.

I don't want anyone changing anything about themselves because of me. Trevor has changed so much and no matter how much he changes his appearance, it isn't going to change his personality and attitude. However, I must say that he has been nicer to me. Moreover, he has mentioned his feelings plenty of times. I still don't know how I feel about him. Now Jagger, he's a whole different story. Thinking about Jagger—

"Is Jagger still staying in your basement?"

"Um, I don't think so. We kind of got into a fight and he didn't return last night. Not that I know of anyway. Plus, I locked his coffin and yeah. . ." he trails off. Locked his coffin? WHAT?!

"You locked his coffin? Trevor! What if he burnt up in the sun because of you?! What if, right now, he is a pile of ashes on your basement floor?! Why the hell would you do that?!" I was becoming worried and rushed out of Trevor's room heading for the basement.

"Raven! Raven, wait! I only did it because he said that you guys kissed! I know you wouldn't do that, so I played a prank on him. I didn't lock up his vials of blood! You have to understand that I was extremely upset! Don't be mad at me! Please!" Trevor was yelling these words as I ran to the basement. After passing through the kitchen, I made it to the basement door. I yank it open and bolt down the steps.

"Trevor, I swear to all the gods, if he is a pile of ash, then you are dead!" I look around the coffin and there are no ashes to be seen. After searching the rest of that area of the basement, I look elsewhere.

"I found him!" I hear Trevor shout. I locate him and sprint over. There, under the pool table, is a tarp and a few pieces of white hair stick out.

"Thank the gods! Trevor Mitchell, you are so on my shit list right now. Why would you let a kiss make you so heartless?" I turn around to face him.

"Wait! You actually kissed him? Why? After all that we've been through, you actually chose him over me?"

"Trevor, don't be upset. I hav—"

"How am I supposed to be not upset?! You chose another guy! No matter how much I try to make you happy you won't accept me! You—"

"Trevor! I haven't chosen either of you! It was a heat of the moment thing! Quit being a baby! And considering what you did to Jagger, maybe, if I 'choose' anyone, I won't choose you!" I stomp up to his room and start searching for the key to the coffin.

"What are you doing?" he asks when he arrives a few seconds later. Currently I am digging through his desk drawers and having no luck whatsoever.

"Looking for that key. Hand it over," I demand. He looks upset and I kind of felt guilty for being so harsh but he deserves it!

"If you want it," he pulls a chain out of his shirt, "come get it!" He bolts out of his room and I can hear his feet pound on the steps, then the slamming of the front door. Why did he have to be such a prick? Yeah, no matter how he dresses he will always have that personality.

"Shit." I run after him.

"Geoforme!" Trevor screams from underneath me.

"What? Did you say something? Is all that dirt in your way of talking?" I flip him over and reach my hand down his shirt.

"Get off of me!" he kicks the air.

"I think I will stay right here. You are quite comfortable," I pull the chain from his neck and stand. I caught him after ten minutes of running.

"Well, I do like this position," Trevor winks.

"Ugh!" I hop off and decide to make my way back to his house. We ended up two streets over and plenty of children saw our chase.

"Knew you would get off," Trevor chuckles as he falls into step with me.

"Whatever, we have like twenty minutes before we have to be at school so I think, if we hurry, we can get Jagger back safely into his coffin before we go. Alright?"

"Why? He's got that tarp. I think he is fine where he is."

"Then you go ahead and I will take care of Jagger. Deal?" His jaw tightens as I suggest this.

"No deal. I will go with you if you want to help him so bad. He might drain you if he hasn't blood for a while," jealousy laced his words.

"All right. Let's get going then." I take off and hear Trevor's shoes soon slap the pavement behind me.


End file.
